


Wings

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Wingfic".

Marc opens the door with difficulty, elbowing it shut behind him before the cold can invade their home.

Giggles are floating over from the bedroom. 

"Boys, are you starting without me? You better be wearing wings!" He knows they both are.

A smirk settling on his lips, he hurriedly shakes off his coat, snowflakes falling off it unnoticed. He is halfway through the hall when they land. 

The bag in his hand holds his contribution to the night. 

He doesn´t stop for glasses in the kitchen. The small wings around the bottleneck flutter lightly when he opens the bedroom door.


End file.
